1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primary pair of plastic sunglasses having secondary optical glasses removably attached thereto, thereby providing a pair of glasses with increased utility, improved convenience to assembly, improved reliability, and improved appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of glasses with different functions have heretofore been provided, including sunglasses, optical glasses, etc. Secondary glasses in the form of sunglasses have been proposed and are attached to the primary pair of optical glasses by magnetic elements. However, the sunglasses are apt to be disengaged from the primary pair of optical glasses when the whole pair of glasses or the user wearing the whole pair of glasses is impinged. Plastic sunglasses have low utility, as secondary glasses could not be attached thereto.
An object of the present invention is to provide a primary pair of plastic sunglasses having secondary optical glasses removably attached thereto, thereby providing a pair of glasses with increased utility, improved convenience to assembly, improved reliability, and improved appearance.
In accordance with the invention, a pair of glasses includes a primary pair of plastic sunglasses and secondary optical glasses. The primary pair of plastic sunglasses includes a frame and a sunglasses lens attached to the frame. The frame of the primary pair of plastic sunglasses includes a bridge at a central portion thereof. The bridge has a through-hole into which a first magnetic element is securely mounted. A groove is defined in an inner side of the bridge.
The secondary optical glasses include a frame having two optical lenses mounted therein. The frame of the secondary optical glasses includes an engaging portion releasably engaged in the groove. A second magnetic element is attached to the engaging portion of the frame of the secondary optical glasses. An inner end of the first magnetic element and an outer end of the second magnetic element attract each other.
In an embodiment of the invention, the bridge of the frame of the primary pair of sunglasses includes another groove in an outer side thereof. The sunglasses lens has an engaging portion releasably mounted in this groove. The engaging portion of the sunglasses lens has a hole into which a third magnetic element is securely mounted for attracting an outer side of the first magnetic element.
The bridge of the frame of the primary pair of sunglasses includes an opening above the groove in the inner side of the bridge for guiding the frame of the secondary optical glasses into the groove in the inner side of the bridge.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.